As mobile communication systems become more widespread, more complex, and more affordable, there is an increasing demand to innovate and provide additional services that are integrated with mobile communication service. Recent developments in mobile communication service include internet access, email, instant messaging, and even networked games among others. Since mobile communication service has become relatively inexpensive, it has become more common for organizations to provide their members with mobile communication devices facilitate more efficient communication. In fact, many organizations and business have come to rely on equipping so many of their members with mobile communication devices that mobile communication service has become a significant operating cost. As such, these organizations and businesses would like to gather usage information to analyze the efficiency of this expense.
One approach to gathering usage information is to provide each mobile communication device with a reporting application that runs in a software operating environment of the mobile communication device. The user of the mobile communication device invokes the application, and the application acquires, gathers, compiles, and formats the desired information as needed. Once the information is collected in the necessary form, it can then be transmitted to an information collecting entity operated by the organization or business. Since many mobile communication devices now have the ability to access the internet and transact information over the internet, via a wireless communication system, the mobile communication device can send the information to a server operated by the organization or business connected to the internet.
In addition to being able to access the internet, many mobile communication devices are now able to load and execute third party applications. Thus, an organization or business could develop its own application to be loaded on the mobile communication devices it gives to its members to perform information gathering. Third parties may even develop software to sell to such organizations and businesses. However, to be useful, the information collected must be authentic. By using an application that resides in what may be referred to as an open operating environment of the mobile communication device, there is the potential that similar applications may be developed to provide false information in the guise of authentic information. Essentially it could allow the user of the mobile communication device to appear to be engaged in an approved activity when the user is in fact engaging in a different activity. Therefore there is a need by which information can be collected from mobile communication devices in a way that ensures the information is authentic.